


Cuddles

by Snromance



Series: A Piece of the Aftermath (Drabble Series) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Adorable, Baby Harry, Caught in the Act, Cuddles, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Questions, Toddlers, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance
Summary: (Sirius didn’t go after Peter, instead, he adopted Harry, and raised him with Remus. - Part of 'A Piece of the Aftermath' Collection/Series/Thing)Two instances where cuddling comes into the little family's life.





	Cuddles

“Pad’oot, story!” Harry demanded, sitting down abruptly on his Godfathers chest. 

Sirius, who had been in the middle of a particularly pleasant dream involving Moony and very few articles of clothing, awoke abruptly at the sudden weight on his chest. He blinked blearily at the child (who had deemed he was taking too long to wake up and started to bounce impatiently). 

“Harry-” 

Bounce.

“Stop-” 

Bounce. 

“Or tickles,” Sirius said quickly before the toddler could bounce again. 

“Noooooooo! No tickles!” Harry giggled, throwing himself off the bed to escape in true reckless toddler fashion. 

“Come here, you…” Sirius growled, grinning widely and wiggling his fingers threateningly. 

Harry stumbled back, still giggling loudly. 

“What’s going on here?” Moony asked from the doorway, smirking. 

“MOONY! Pad’oot tickle! Hawy don’ wan’ tickle,” Harry said solemnly. 

“Bad Padfoot, no tickling Harry,” he seized the young boy around the middle, “That’s my job!” 

Loud peeling giggles filled the room as Remus ran his fingers up and down his honorary God-son’s ribs. 

“Share?” Sirius said, widening his eyes dramatically. 

Remus glanced at him and chuckled, “Nope, all mine…” 

Effortlessly Sirius shifted into Padfoot and gave the exact same expression. 

Remus glanced over again and took in the massive, mournful eyes. 

“Fine.” 

Chuckling, Sirius shifted back and joined the assault on the hysterical toddler. 

This stopped only when both Remus and Harry joined Sirius on the bed in a massive cuddle. 

“What was it you wanted, Harry?” 

“Story,” the little boy said, snuggling into the gap between the two men. 

“What’s the magic word?” Remus asked.

“Pwease, Pwease tell story, Pad’oot,” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow and tried to think of a story that would be appropriate for a two (almost three) year old. 

“What story would you like to hear, Harry?” 

Harry put his thumb in his mouth and appeared to think very hard for a few seconds before withdrawing the digit (and wiping it on his pyjama bottoms). 

“Magic, pwease” 

Sirius gave Remus a somewhat thankful look before launching into a tale of meeting everyone on the Hogwarts Express on the first of September in their First Year. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting over the Marauders Cottage, a faint orange hue encompassing everything.

A boy, dressed in dark grey trousers and a white polo shirt with an insignia emblazoned on the pocket, stepped through the front gate. His hair, dark and messy, was being tugged in every direction by the persistent wind. 

He raced up the front path, a huge grin spread across his face. The front door was flung aside hastily, his satchel clipping the frame as he shot through it. 

“PADFOOT? MOONY?” He yelled, running from room to room. 

A loud noise, synonymous with something heavy falling on the floor, came from upstairs (closely followed by a muffled curse). 

Harry shot up the stairs, satchel dragging against the wall. 

“Pads?” he asked, slightly wearily.  
“Harry!” Sirius said guiltily, darting through the doorway to Remus and his own room (whilst tugging his shirt over his head) and briskly closing the door behind him, “How was ‘End of Infants School Eve’?” 

Harry gave a long-suffering sigh, the effect of which was offset by the slight twitch of his mouth and the twinkle in his eyes. 

“It was okay. We met some of the teachers we might have at the Junior School - they were all okay. How was your day at home with Moony?” 

“Oh,” Padfoot blushed, “it was okay, haven’t really got a lot done, but it was enjoyable. So tell me more about these teachers you’re going to have next year?” 

“Well they all seem okay, one was really strict but seemed quite fair - like Aunt Minnie is - but another was hopeless. They couldn’t control the class at all. Padfoot, can I ask you something?” 

Sirius, who had been leaning on his bedroom door, almost fell backwards as Moony opened it from inside the room but caught himself on the doorframe. 

“What’s this I hear about a teacher reminiscent of Minerva? Of course, you can ask us something, Harry. That’s what we’re here for. Why don’t we go and sit downstairs?” Remus said, shaking his head at Sirius’ antics and starting the descent down the stairs. 

Harry quickly placed his satchel in his room before following and flopping down on the sofa. 

“So what was it you wanted to ask me, Harry?”

A fine pink colour spread across his cheeks. 

“Why do I have two Dad’s and no Mum?” he asked his eyes in his lap. 

“Because you’re awesome, that’s why.” 

“Sirius-” 

“Cool it, Moony, I just couldn’t resist,” Sirius chuckled. “Remember what we told you about your Mum and Dad-”

“Yeah, but why are you and Moony both boys? Everyone in my class has a girl and a boy looking after them. I’m the only one with two boy’s.”

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and then back at him. 

“When two people love each other, they sometimes have children. Those children are your classmates. But sometimes two people who are the same gender fall in love, like me and Moony-” 

“Moony and I,” Remus deadpanned.

“Like Moony and I. Now Moony and I can’t have children together because we’re not built for that. But when our two best friends who could have children together suddenly couldn’t take care of their child anymore, we could take him in because we are built for loving and taking care of a child.” 

“Your two best friends were my parents, weren’t they?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Remus answered. 

“That means that I’m their child. So I do have a Mum and Dad, they just can’t be here right now.” 

“Yes, that’s right, Harry.” 

“And because they can’t be here to look after me at the moment, I have two Dads who love me and each other just as much and look after me really really well. Different, but still a family.” Harry stated, smiling.

Remus smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. It took less than a second for Sirius to dive ontop. 

Amongst the various groans (and the odd "Get off you oaf!"), Harry could clearly be heard asking, "So does that mean that you and Moony go kissy kissy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Children finish Infants School at age 7/8 - just if you didn't have Infants School. 
> 
> (Let me know if you want to see more of this series. I'm becoming rather fond of the character dynamics to tell you the truth so I might write more. Just tell me if there's anything, in particular, you want to see.)
> 
> This is my AU April entry.


End file.
